テラーズ・オブ・ザランブラ生産クエスト
クエストの開始 クエストの進行に必要： * 生産レベル100以上であること 必要な素材 *日本語訳(splitiron ore) x10 *[[]](bornite nodule) x32 *[[]](umbrite) x40 *[[]](thalumbral root) x10 *[[]](malduran lumber) x3 *[[]](Thaumic material) x1 *[[]](arcannium x2) レア素材 *adamantine cluster x1 *ferrite cluster x1 *titanium ore x1 *rhenium ore x1 *cadmium ore x1 *incandescent material x2 必要な燃料 *[[]](Thaumic Coal) x34 *[[]](Thaumic Incense) x1 *燦然と輝くキャンドル(Effulgent Candle) x1 *燦然と輝く石炭(Effulgent Coal) x5 *燦然と輝く香(Effulgent Incense) x2 序章クエスト - 各都市 生産レベル100になると、メールが届くので読むとスタート * 101 果てしない地底 - en:What Lies Beneath 以下、サブクエストをこなしていくことで、生産シグネチャーがアップデートしていく シンの村 Captain Ethan Dariani *100 ニッチな一致が着地点 - en:Assay of Origin *#外にいる Cylianna と話し、右の elemental remains を掘り、metal mechanism を五個手に入れる *#炉で指定されたものを生産して報告 *#なお、後のクエストでmetal mechanismを使うので、余分に一つ拾っておくと戻らずに済む ブッチャーブロック山脈 Dror Ironstein　 西アイアントウ砦 *100 この鉱石を見よ - en:Ore of Yore *#カラディムへ行き一番奥の壁の上 のハンマーをクリック　※飛行マウントが必要 *#カラディム・ハンマー用の鉱石サンプルを入手したら、戻ってDror Ironsteinと話す サーガディン Forgemaster Gert　 *100 鉱石の系譜学 - en:More Ore of Yore *#外のGDの Einva と話し、 *# 付近の spiceleaf herb x3 を拾い *#Engraved Desk de Sheaf of Spiceleaf Paper x1 を作る *#その後近くの本棚のクリックできる本を三回クリックし、Transcribe Notes on Maldura を作る 分断されしフロンティア The Duality ペイニールの the Hole の左側の扉から The Duality's Vigilant Sanctum *100 アンダーフットと地底界 - en:Underfoot Defender *#近くに地図があるので拾って持っていく *#外の洞窟で ローキリックの毛皮を拾い、戻って Roekillik Illusion Spell を作る Rekillik Den Roekillik Elder　洞窟の 辺りの岩から Rekillik Den の中へ入り、Roekillik Illusion Spellで変身してから話す *100 意欲と手土産にほだされて - en:Subtunarian Subterfuge *#宝箱から、「手みやげアイデア集」を入手　※近づくと自動でバックに入っている *#東の池の中から魚を釣り、そこから北のキノコを採り、水中の草を採って 、「じゅわじゅわフィッシュロール」を作る　※みずみずしい魚群、菌類の塊、ケルプのもつれをトラッキング *#近くの机から「まっさらな羊皮紙」を拾って報告する　※「まっさらな羊皮紙」はかなり細くて見難い *#Dualityに報告 分断されしフロンティア Duality *100 待ち受けるは未知 - en:Into the Unknown *#シンの村で metal mechanism を拾って Ore Reagent for Portal Spell を作って話してPortalに入る *#クエスト、ニッチな一致が着地点の時にmetal mechanismを拾っておくと、ここで役立つ ザランブラ Brytthel *100 包帯結びと縁結び - en:Stranger in Distress *#近くの袋を拾い、削岩機周辺から繊維質な根っこ根、癒しのキノコと茸を拾い、貰った機織り機で Healing Salve Infused Bandages を作って報告 *100 灯ればそこにイモレート - en:Menace in the Mine *#Maldura に入り、Brumley Langboom と話し、外の をクリックし、戻って報告 マルドゥラ Brumley Langboom *100 ピカッチ、封印スキャン - en:Scanning the Seals *# *# *# *# を順にクリック *100 監視で改善、セキュリティ - en:Monitoring the Situation *#ティンカリング製監視デバイスを作る、燃料商人と作業台は後ろにある *#次に前のクエでクリックしたところをもう一度やり、最後にもう一度外に出てクリックする *100 さらば一方通行、なるか双方向 - en:Attuning the Portal Resonance Crystal と Portal Attunement Device を作る *100 誤作動は何を訴える - en:Monitor Malfunction へ行き、横で倒れてる死体をクリック、BrumleyとBrytthel と話す *100 目立たぬ力がよい力 - en:Researching a Solution 外のElanluelle と話し、戻って 付近の本をクリック、Research on Containing Magical Gemstones を作る *Thaumic Incense x1 *100 つぶらなつぶての隠し場所 - en:Containing the Stone 外のElanluelleと話し、中のForge of Brell de Censer of Containment を作り、外のElanluelleと話し、傍の焚火でEmpowered Censer of Containment を作り、中のBrytthelと話す en:Containing the Stoneまで終わらせた後Ethanと話して終了 このクエが終わった時？elemental remainsの近くにザランブラ行きのportalが出る？ 材料 *arcanium x2 *bornite nodule x21 *umbrite x20 *Thaumic Coal x2 マルドゥラ *100 Charles Qの挑戦：固いぞ！ビートルアーマー - en:Scuttling to Safety Charles Q Tinkersmith と話し( で下に降りる)Tinkered Beetle Trap を作り、 辺りにいるKOSの甲虫に使う 材料 *Thaumic material x1 *splitiron ore x3 *umbrite x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 Charles Qの挑戦：燃えろ！爆裂ハンマー - en:Fire Striker 材料を集め Explosive Hammaer Prototype を作る *flammable amadou *chert module *splitiron ore - dark ore から掘れる 材料 *splitiron ore x1 *thalumbral root x3 *umbrite x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 Charles Qの挑戦：ゼロゼロQは二度試ぬ - en:You Only Test Twice Target Clockwork を作って左後ろに置き、さっき作ったハンマーを投げて報告 材料 *splitiron ore x1 *thalumbral root x3 *umbrite x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 Charles Qの挑戦：カラクリの目を持つ男 - en:The Man with the Tinkered Eye Maldura:Algorithm for Destruction (Heroic) に入り の箱をクリックし、死体を三つクリックして報告 *100 Charles Qの挑戦：液体燃料は永遠に - en:Fuels Are Forever Maldura:District of Ash (Heroic) に入り 「いい感じの歯車」 (壊れたクロックワークの傍) 「ハイグレードな石炭」 「産業用強力溶媒」 をクリック、戻って 高圧蒸気タンク で「液体燃料」を作る 材料 *Thalumbral root x3 *Malduran lumber x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 Charles Qの挑戦：ユア・アイズ・オンリー - en:For Your Eyes Only Prototype Viewfinder を作り Tobon Blingden に届ける途中で殴り倒されてCharlesに報告 材料 *Thaumic Coal x5 日替わり生産クエスト *シグネチャーen:What Lies Beneathを終わらせた後でやる事ができる *'Gwynvyn' **100 マルドゥラ復興レポート - en:A Cure for Maldura **100 武装集団マルドゥラ - en:Arming Maldura **100 マルドゥラに癒しを - en:Healing for Maldura **100 監視とは継続のことであり、それには方法論がある - en:Monitoring Maldura **100 マルドゥラのポーション不足には、101の理由があってだな - en:Malduran Medicine **100 マルメシ　～マルドゥラのガードはおなかが減る～ - en:Malduran Mouths to Feed **100 足りないものから届けなさい - en:Malduran Refills *ウィークリー生産ミッション **100 ディープフォージのクラウド的素材補充術 - en:Restocking the Deepforge Depot